Timeless - A Lyatt Tale
by jiyamarri
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt go back to save Rufus from Emma, but nobody knowns they are married, much less to the fact that Lucy is pregnant. But when Lucy accidentally hurts herself, Wyatt does not know what to do when the worst comes along.


**Hey guys! Before I go any further, this idea does seem like other stories out there. I wrote this story a few months ago before I even knew was really a thing, but there is a few writers out there who have written about this before me. Just wanted to say thanks to those people, and congratulate them for the great idea. Now, don't forget to review and enjoy the story!**

Lucy yawned and stepped out of bed. Today was the day she would finally go back. Maybe they would come back and Rufus would be alive. One could hope...

Lucy jumped into the Lifeboat. She felt Wyatt's arms wrap around her. Their silver rings glinted, and he whispered in her ear, "You ready sweetheart?"

"As I'll ever be."

They booted up the Lifeboat, and flipped the switches, and with a rumble they were spinning back in time. Lucy and Wyatt stepped out of the Lifeboat and Wyatt said, "What are you waiting on?"

"Do you want to get Rufus back or what?" Lucy said. The look on her face was priceless. It took so much effort not to look at Wyatt. They couldn't know that they were married. Lucy stepped to her past self and explained everything. Mason was stuttering, past Wyatt was just nonplussed. Jiya's mouth was hanging open.

"Ok," said past Wyatt. "So... Rufus 2018?"

"The place we need to go is to stop him from coming out of the tavern. That's when he got shot. We just need to stop him for a few minutes."

"Ok, Lucy and Lucy..."

"How about we call past Lucy Lucy and future Lucy Luce," Wyatt said.

"Ok, that past Wyatt is Wyatt and future Wyatt is Wy." Everybody stood a little awkwardly for a few seconds and then made the silent agreement.

The Time Team x2 jumped into the Lifeboat. Jiya and Denise were just still kinda staring, and Mason was questioning the possibility under their breath. The Lifeboat whirred into 1888, Chinatown. They heard gunshots and rushed over.

"Come on!" Logan said. "Behind the post." They all crowded behind the post. The past team was just ahead. "Now!" Wyatt said. They all rushed to the door that Rufus was about to come out of. They crowded in.

"What...?" He said. "Lucy why are you wearing a different dress and HOLY CHOCODILE!" Logan and Preston stepped out from behind.

"Hey," Preston said weakly.

"Omg..." Said Rufus.

"Rufus, were going to take you back to the old team."

"Are there three Lucy's and three Wyatt's now?" Rufus said.

"Yeah, I gue-" Logan said.

"HAH!" Rufus said. "Wyatt has a beard! Wyatt has a beard!" Wyatt rolled his eyes, but inside he was so happy to see Rufus again. It sure as hell had been a long five years.

"The Team is at the deck right now. Don't walk out but in three, two, one..." Lucy said. The gunshots fired on cue. "Ok, now go," She said. Rufus ran out, and they heard Jiya's voice exclaim, "Rufus!"

"We did it guys," Logan said.

"Good," Preston said. She stepped down the stairs but tumbled. "Ah!"She said.

"Luce! Are you ok?" Lucy's heart squeezed at the nickname. She looked at Wyatt, and he smirked. They had agreed on calling each other that, but still.

"Guys, I have to get Lucy back to the present. I think she twisted her ankle pretty bad."

"Ok," Lucy said. "Let's go."

The Lifeboat whirred back to 2018, and as soon as the door opened, Wyatt said, "Lucy needs ice for her ankle." Denise rushes to get the ice while Mason and Jiya helped Preston get down from the Lifeboat. She was rolled to the hospital room, and she whispered something to the doctor. Jiya stood outside while to make sure she was ok. The doctor immediately got out a ultrasound. Jiya immediately got suspicious. She moved closer to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Please, make sure the baby is ok, I'm 8 weeks," Lucy said. Jiya waited until the doctor left, and jumped in. She casually leaned in the doorframe, and said,

"So girl or boy?" She said.

"So you know?" Lucy said.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't figure it out earlier."

Lucy laughed. "Please, at least act surprised when I tell you?"

"So are you Lucy Logan now?" Lucy blushed.

"Honestly, I sound like a sidekick's alias."

"Hey, you're the one who married the guy."

Lucy froze. "Jiya!" She said. She crumpled to the ground, and started shaking rapidly.

"Oh my god! Lucy!" Jiya screamed. "Medic!" She shouted.

"Jiya," Lucy said in a whimpering tone. "I'm losing it. I'm losing the baby! God Jiya, help me!" Jiya helps Lucy and motioned for the medic to come closer. Blood was streaming down Lucy's pants.

"LUCY!" Wyatt had arrived. He held her, and said, "Tell me, what's wrong."

"I'm losing it," She said. "I'm losing the baby." Wyatt sucked in his breath and a tear ran down his face.

"It's ok. It's ok. Shhhh. We'll be ok." He looked up at the doctor, and asked wordlessly with pleading eyes. The doctor shook his head.

Wyatt carried Lucy back to the hospital, and later her on her bed.

"They're just going to check if there's any damage to your organs or any of the system, ok honey?" Lucy nodded. The doctor sent up the ultrasound, and ran the feeler across her stomach. He frowned.

"Is something wrong? What is it?" Wyatt said.

"I just thought I saw... Oh my god." The doctor paused and turned around to them. "You have a live baby in there, ma'am." Lucy smiled and Wyatt stuttered out,

"What do you mean?"

"You had twins before. When I took the heart rate of the baby, I only saw one because the other was, well, deceased. The blood came out and so did the baby when the uterus realized the baby was no longer living, but the other twin is very much alive." Wyatt stared at the ultrasound, clutching Lucy's hand tight.

"I love you, baby Logan. And I am never letting you go." Jiya walked into the room.

"You guys good or..." and she saw the ultrasound.

"There was another baby in there Jiya," Lucy said. Jiya squealed. She ran to Lucy's side.

"Damn girl, you keep on powering through."

Lucy and Wyatt climbed into the Lifeboat, reluctantly leaving the team behind.

"Bye," Lucy said. She waved at Jiya. She winked back. The two of them buckled in, and the circular door shut.

"We got a whole world to come back to Luce. You ready?" He said.

"Yup," she said. She patted her belly, and said, "We are."

THE END


End file.
